Esperaba por ti
by claudia kapranos
Summary: ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?


**I**

**Otoño**

_*Para Carmenluz. Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y debo decir que fue muy agradable._

_El primer fanfic de Inazuma Eleven que leí en mi vida fue "Uke de pago". Nunca más volví a leer sobre ellos._

Suele suceder que necesitas compañía para pasar una tarde.

A veces es tan extraño y recurrente ese sentimiento que por ello regresa cuando menos te lo esperas, y hace que necesites una persona durante una temporada.

No es raro decir que a mí me encantaba pasar mis ratos libres con alguna persona que pareciera ser como yo. Encontraba algo llamado complicidad, y me hacía sentir mucho más completo de lo que ya solía ser.

¿Qué era lo que más amaba en esa persona? Le encantan los malos tratos que yo parecía darle. No es que sea alguien inferior, es todo lo contrario, tiene su propio carácter y suele ser tan ácido y desagradable cuando se lo propone: Simplemente parecía soportar una tremenda inmadurez que poseo y que comienzo a ver como algo innato en mi persona. He creído que mi forma tan patética de ser es quizá por la edad o el cómo fui educado... quizá sea así.

Pero lo que de verdad amaba encontrar, es a alguien que parecía no sentirse intimidado por mi compañía. Es más, me atrevería a decir que nos buscábamos porque éramos una sola entidad. Algo insuperable, algo que podría molestarle a los demás o podría causarles malestar y dolencias.

Quizá es que nos dejamos de buscar por alguna razón que aún no alcanzo a comprender de todo.

Un día simplemente ya no apareció ni tampoco volvió a llamar.

Y ya no hubo cartas, ni tampoco un paseo mientras el otoño nos hacía tronar hojas bajo los pies, o un columpio que funcionaba casi dos horas con una única persona abordo que intentaba escapar de quien estaba tras ella.

¿Y por qué no la busqué?

Quizá porque la gente como yo no sabe salir a buscar lo que ya perdió.

La gente como yo prefiere ser buscada.

Pero sucede que esta temporada extraña nunca se fue: Yo sigo necesitando la compañía que me brindaba.

Yo no sé exactamente porqué jamás regresó. Y lo peor de todo es que jamás pedí una explicación tampoco y mucho menos fui a buscarla.

Ya creo que hemos perdido ambos mucho tiempo.

Iré a molestar su presencia, aunque para ello tenga que hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Salir por la tarde de tu casa, con un clima a 10 grados Celsius y un bonito cielo grisáceo, eso hace que mis ganas de buscarlo aumenten.

Es el tipo de clima que lo hace encerrarse en su muy pequeña y personal casita: Y se siente a leer descalzo justo en la ventana.

Quizá me vea mientras voy cruzando la calle rumbo a los departamentos donde vive.

Ojalá que esté demasiado ensimismado en la aburrida poesía contemporánea que acostumbra leer en un clima como este, ojalá que esté demasiado entretenido con un verso como para notar que voy a su casa.

Así sería una sorpresa mi llegada, así pensaría que de verdad él es importante para mí.

Así pensaría que yo no quiero abandonarlo.

Y cuando estoy cerca de la calle última, una tremenda ansiedad intenta dominarme. Intenta tirar mi siempre agresivo y grotesco carácter: Intenta vencerme y hacer que de media vuelta.

Qué tontería.

Cruzando la calle puedo casi oler el acostumbrado aroma a canela que invade todos esos departamentos.

A mí nunca me gustó.

Ahora sin embargo, estoy demasiado alegre como para despreciar semejante aroma. He llegado incluso a dar gracias de estarlo oliendo justamente ahora.

Me meto después de un par de ancianos y entonces emprendo el viaje por el oscuro y bonito corredor con mosaico de dominó: Hasta la escalera, hasta el elevador de reja dorada.

Pongo un pie dentro y parece que subiré solo hasta el piso que es. Mirando abajo puedo ver como el dominó se vuelve contra mí como siempre lo ha hecho e intento fingir que no siento mareos o que la cabeza no me da vueltas.

Y ya cuando al fin llego, estoy ansioso nuevamente.

Pongo ahora un pie afuera y miro el piso alfombrado donde todas las puertecitas castañas de olmo se encuentran decoradas con números y una letra.

Camino por el pasillo lentamente y me planto en la que tiene un bonito "112A", tan reluciente y espléndido como siempre lo he visto.

Y toco suavemente la puerta.

Así tampoco imaginaría que se trata de mí.

Escucho algunos cuantos ruidos tras ella y todos los puedo adivinar: Él cerrando el libro, bajando del estante de la ventana, apartando su taza de café con leche para no tirarla al vacío y el sonido de sus palmeados y blanquecinos pies sobre la alfombra.

No tardará mucho.

Una, dos, tres cerraduras, una vuelta de llave y...

Dos ojos azules abriéndose como nunca antes en su vida.

Puedo leer el asombro y la ansiedad en cada uno de ellos.

-¿Nagumo? -Preguntó casi escupiendo un susurro seco.

Yo ni siquiera esperé a que abriera totalmente la puerta.

Simplemente lo he tomado de los brazos y lo he lanzado hacia delante, besándolo sin que pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Y me está correspondiendo.

Entre más beso y muerdo sus labios, entre más agresivo y efusivo me presento, más y más ataca. No quiere ceder, está molestando también, quiere pelear conmigo, quiere pelear conmigo como tanto solíamos pelear.

Rodea mi cuello con esas huesudas y frías manos suyas y entiendo que ya es el final de una estúpida e inexplicable separación.

Estamos otra vez en la misma realidad, como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo.

Nagumo cerró la puerta del apartamento con aparente tranquilidad.

Sostenía la cadera y espalda de Suzuno con fuerza, intentando palpar perfectamente cada uno de los huesos que conformaban aquel esbelto y suave cuerpo blanquecino. Lo tocaba y moldeaba, reconociendo cada parte e intentando darle un nuevo orden con sus cálidas y rojizas manos.

Suzuno le correspondía a besos y gemidos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la deseada y espléndida compañía que tenía.

-Al fin estás aquí. -Susurró Suzuno una vez, mientras besaba y lamía el oído izquierdo de Nagumo. Mientras se aferraba a su nuca y espalda con fuerza, y frotaba su cabeza en el cuello y pecho de su amado.

-Y no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que dejar pasar. -Le respondió Nagumo. Mientras aferraba cada vez más fuerte el cuerpo de Suzuno. Mientras lo acariciaba por debajo de las prendas y deseaba cada vez más despojarlo de cada una de ellas con enorme ansiedad.

El frenesí de deseos carnales se apoderó de ambos nuevamente. Ambos carácteres volvieron a emerger: Dominante, fugaces, fríos, altivos... agresivos.

Protagonizaron entonces una lucha por el dominio el uno del otro.

Nagumo tomó a Suzuno de los glúteos mientras éste aferraba las piernas en la cadera de Nagumo y se colgaba posesivamente en su cuerpo. Intentando no perderlo, intentando que no fuera él el vencido en aquella lucha cada vez más fuerte.

Nagumo dejó caer el cuerpo de Suzuno en un diván cerca de la fría y enorme ventana. Aquella que silenciosamente había visto una y otra vez las cientos de cosas que ambos solían hacer cuando más se necesitaban.

Se besaban y mordían con un instinto de demostrar la bestialidad que cada uno poseía: Jadeaban entre besos y mordidas que representaban feroces ataques. La lengua de uno intentaba destruir el dominio de la otra.

Nagumo se apartó un poco y empezó a morder las mejillas y cuello de Suzuno. Lamía y mordía, besaba y rasguñaba, todo en tanto comenzaba a desvestirse salvajemente e intentaba desnudar a su presa. Suzuno se aferraba cruelmente a la espalda ahora desnuda de Nagumo y lanzaba gemidos y jadeos al cielo.

Ya casi desnudo, Suzuno se le arrojó encima y comenzó a morderle los oídos, a jalarle el rojizo y ardiente cabello sin orden natural; y se dejaba acariciar agresivamente, mientras recibía y lanzaba toda clase de gemidos.

Finalmente ambos seres blancos y desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo, hincados sobre el mueble acolchonado; dieron paso al clímax máximo de aquel ansiado encuentro.

Nagumo aferró a Suzuno al sofá y tomando fuertemente sus brazos comenzó a lamerlo indecentemente. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con tremendo deseo, empezando a estimular apasionadamente su cuerpo. Suzuno comenzaba a sonreír, sentía entonces el naciente deseo de que Nagumo lo tomara nuevamente como suyo y aquellas acciones y pensamientos perversos comenzaron a estimularlo veloz y astutamente.

Nagumo tomó fuertemente sus muslos y los separó para hacer una breve y agresiva muestra de posesión. Lamió el vientre de Suzuno, y mordió levemente la entrepierna estimulada del blanquecino muchacho.

Suzuno lanzó un grito en tanto se sentía desfallecer. Se aferraba al sillón y miraba perdidamente a un lado, sintiendo las primeras lágrimas de placer invadir sus azulados ojos.

Nagumo sonrió, adelantando el cuerpo fue como le arrebató la temporal y atesorada virginidad a su presa.

Ambos lanzaron un grito entrecortado y agresivo. Cada uno a direcciones diferentes mientras sentían el comienzo del paraíso invadirlos velozmente. Nagumo se aferró a la parte superior del diván y bajó la cabeza.

Suzuno lo recibió con un beso feroz y lujurioso. Las enormes y maliciosas sonrisas se apoderaban entonces de ambos.

Nagumo comenzó a deslizarse hacia delante, haciendo que Suzuno chillara y retrajera las piernas. Plantó los pies lo más fuerte que pudo y se vio sus muñecas atrapadas por las poderosas y huesudas manos de Nagumo.

-¡Hah! -Gimió Nagumo mientras aumentaba el poder y la bestialidad de aquellas embestidas. Constantemente lamía y mordía el cuerpo de Suzuno.

Suzuno chillaba y gemía sintiéndose desfallecer, sintiendo cómo Nagumo se apoderaba de él nuevamente.

Y una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en los rostros de ambos.

Suzuno se lanzó fuertemente hacia delante, arrojando a Nagumo hacia atrás y obligándolo a permanecer recostado.

Ambos se miraron con profunda lujuria mientras sonreían mostrando las blanquecinas dentaduras de ambos. Se pasaban la lengua entre los dientes y se aferraban fuertemente el cuerpo.

Suzuno empezó a deslizarse por cuenta propia, cada vez más rápido y pausando de vez en cuando.

Gemía y sonreía tanto que provocaba la inmediata excitación y euforia del macho que estaba debajo de él.

Nagumo lo aferró fuerte y posesivamente de los glúteos y empezó a deslizarlo él mismo. Suzuno chilló y se dejó llevar con enorme placer. Se sujetó del pecho de Nagumo mientras era sometido cada vez más rápido.

Y al fin Nagumo volvió a lanzársele encima. Suzuno cayó de espaldas y apenas sintió a Nagumo erguirse dominantemente; se vio bruscamente embestido. Con mayor fuerza, con mayor velocidad.

Nagumo lo tomaba de los muslos y lo penetraba con tremenda fuerza, haciéndolo gritar cada vez más rápido. Gritaba y lloraba, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Suzuno se aferró a ambos costados del sofá, sintiendo que perdería la razón.

Y finalmente ambos llegaron al éxtasis, y lanzaron un último suspiro.

Habían vuelto a perderse el uno en el otro.

Era todo.

Nagumo se deslizó hacia delante, finalmente dejando libre a Suzuno y lamió levemente su cuello.

Suzuno lo miró entonces, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada ahora tranquila de su compañero.

Nagumo acarició levemente su cabeza, aunque ninguna sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos. Simplemente se miraban a los ojos, perdidamente.

-¿No vas a sacarme de tu vida otra vez, verdad? -Preguntó Nagumo lentamente, susurrando.

-No. -Le respondió Suzuno estremeciéndose. Imaginando horriblemente que volvían a apartarse. -Ya he probado lo que es la soledad, y es lo más amargo que existe sabiendo que alguien de verdad te espera.

Entonces una sonrisa pequeña y sincera apareció en su rostro e hizo sonreír a Nagumo también.

-Esperaba escuchar tal cosa. -Dijo Nagumo aliviado, y besó levemente la frente de Suzuno, apartando el flequillo que siempre intentaba taparle celosamente la mirada.

Éste se sintió aliviado también.

Y ambos se abrazaron, encontrando comprensión y calor nuevamente.

Profundamente apacibles, empezaron a adormecerse y cayeron vencidos instantes después.

Yacieron dormidos con un semblante de tranquilidad en sus rostros.


End file.
